heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Balin
|pets = |friends = Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Dwalin, Óin, Glóin, Fíli, Kíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gandalf, Elrond, Beorn, Thranduil, Bain, Bard, Sigrid, Tilda, Legolas, Gimli, Dáin Ironfoot, Percy |minions = |enemies =Smaug, Sauron, Orcs, Azog the Defiler, Bolg, Thranduil (formerly), Legolas (formerly), Tauriel (formerly), Narzug, Yazneg, Feren (formerly), Elves of Mirkwood (formerly) |likes =Dwalin, Bilbo, the courage of Hobbits, ale, singing dwarven songs |dislikes =Thorin's stubbornness, gold sickness, the Arkenstone, greed, war, orcs |powers =Expert Swordsman |possessions =Sword Bilbo's contract (briefly) |weapons = |fate =Killed by Orc archers in Moria |quote ="It never ceases to amaze me: the courage of Hobbits." }} Balin is a supporting character in The Hobbit franchise. Balin was the elder brother of Dwalin and one of Thorin and Bilbo's twelve companions on the Quest to Erebor. He was also the son of Fundin, the cousin of Óin and Glóin, and nephew of Gróin. Backgrouund Personality Balin is one of Thorin's oldest friends and companions, and closest friends. He was very fond of his friends. It was especially directed towards his brother, Dwalin, shown when they both laugh when they met up again in Bag End, they laughed when they saw each other and bonk heads together. During the course of the journey, Balin forms a friendship with the company's burglar, Bilbo Baggins, and often teaches the hobbit about Dwarf culture. Despite believing the quest will fail, Balin continues to follow Thorin's lead, claiming that they were with him to the very end. At the end of the film series, Balin upheld what he told Thorin in Bilbo's home so long ago and followed him out on the battle for one last time. Abilities Balin provided to be a skilled and capable sword-fighter, as he was able to kill a lot in his day. However, he's not as young as he used to be, so he is a little bit rusty in fighting, but Balin is strong enough to wield a weapon. He also has proven to have an intellectual memory, as he knew which way led him and his other companions to the forges. Balin also has fast reflexes, such as quickly pulling Bilbo into a hallway and spotting Smaug's fire at the same time Tolkien Books Peter Jackson's films The Hobbit Relationships Dwalin Bilbo Baggins Like Thorin, Balin acted as Bilbo's acted as his mentor when Bilbo didn't understand dwarf culture (i. e., about to tell Bilbo what Durin's Day was and tells him what the Arkenstone is meant) Initially, Balin thought Bilbo was hardly burglar material but he was also the only dwarf during the party at Bag End who noticed Bilbo hyperventilating and asked if he was alright. Later, when Bilbo appears them the next morning, with contract in hand, Balin smiled and gave Bilbo a warm welcome in. Overtime, Balin grew fond of the hobbit and occasionally called him "laddie" like the younger dwarves in sign of affection. Balin later brought Bilbo down the hall halfway and gave him advice not to wake the dragon and what the Arkenstone looked like. He grew worried for Bilbo when they heard Smaug was awake and urged Thorin to save their friend for Bilbo's sake. Balin also reprimanded Thorin for never calling Bilbo by his first name and calling him "hobbit" or "burglar." During the battle in Erebor, on Thorin's order, Balin saved Bilbo's life again by quickly pulling him into a sub hallway while seeing Smaug was going to fire at him. During Thorin's madness, Balin figures Bilbo had the Arkenstone, but both agreed to keep the stone from Thorin for their friend's sake. Balin personally escorted Bilbo out of the mountain with a final goodbye, both hurt by Thorin's death, as well as Fíli and Kíli's. Balin visited Bilbo several times after the Battle of the Five Armies. Gallery Hobbit an unexpected journey movie banner poster (4).jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-good-guys-movie-poster-GBfp2872.jpg Poster-the-hobbit-dwergen a-G-9206732-0.jpg Hobbit-unexpected-journey-ring-poster.jpg Thorin and Company.jpg DwalinBalin.png Balin dwalin Bilbo Still 0001.jpg Navigation Category:The Hobbit (film trilogy) characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Nobility Category:Kings Category:Lords Category:Royalty Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Males Category:LEGO characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Rankin and Bass characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters